Prior patents disclosed foldable seats which can be used as a stool or as a step ladder or a combination of both. Examples of such combinations are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Kelso, 2,207,923; Rich, 2,230,015; and Rouse, 3,059,722. Typically, such combinations comprise at least two steps having a wide base for firm support when the combination is in a supporting position. Commonly, such combinations are of steel construction and have a baked enamel finish. The top seat is cushioned and has a vinyl covering for seating comfort. Such combinations may also have a curved seat back and tips on the ends of the supporting legs to protect the ends of the legs. The combinations are foldable so that when not in use the combinations may be stored in a relatively narrow space. Pivot links, which connect the seats to the main frame of the combination, commonly cause the seats to pivot in the same direction to obtain the desired folded storage position.